11 - The First War of the Rings
by DixieLeDix
Summary: Annatar gets a new name. He attacks Eriador, but help is comming from Numenor.
1. Chapter 1

1606

Galadriel arrived in Eregion. She had passed through Khazad-dûm.

Celebrimbor was happy when he heard of her presence.

She came with Celeborn to his room in the trees. Celeborn had met her at the west gate of the mines.

Celebrimbor said; "I am delightful to see you. However, I had hoped for the company of your daughter!"

Galadriel answered; "I came first, as I sense there are news that needs to reach my ears first. Celeborn has told me about Annatars attempt to possess your creation. Although I do not know why, but I am not surprised; I never trusted him!"

He said; "I could have vanished into the shadows, but I knew I had something to create."

Celebrimbor showed the three Rings laying on a table.

"Behold the beauty I created! Not even Annatar could resist it;" he said.

"My husband told me about Annatar;" Galadriel answered; "I do not believe he is driven by a hunt for beauty."

"That might be!" Celebrimbor stated, "But, he has no role here anymore. My work is finished. There is only to pass it on to those who deserve it."

He looked at Celeborn, but Celeborn showed no reaction.

He took Nenya and held it up. "This I have created for you Nerwen. Please accept this as a present from the Gwaith-i-Mirdain to protect us all. In your hands it will make you capable of creating beauty in Middle Earth that will match that of Valinor."

He stretched his arm forward towards Galadriel. She looked at the ring in his hand; the desire to take grew within her.

She looked at her husband, but Celeborn could not advise her.

She took the Ring; "Feanor never offered me his creations, but you do Celebrimbor. Why would you do this?"

Celebrimbor stated; "You are the only one who have lived to see the light of the two trees. If you take it that light will return to Middle Earth."

Galadriel said with a low voice, "I accept you as mine Nenya!"

She took the ring and put it on her finger.

Celebrimbor smiled, he looked at Vilya laying on the table.

Celeborn said; "I see you have reserved blue stone ring for yourself, who do you intent to give the last ring too?"

Celebrimbor did not answer; they all looked at Galadriel. Her mind was occupied with the Ring.

She laughed and said; "I see them, Telperion and Laurelin. I see them! I see them, Celeborn!"

Celebrimbor looked at Celeborn. He reached for Vilya!

"Wait!" said Galadriel; "there is something else!"

Far, far away Annatar had reach his home. His tower was now finished and reached five hundred feet in height. He stood at the very top holding his own ring. He shouted at the sky, as was he challenging Eru himself.

"I am stronger than anyone in Middle Earth. Bring Tulkas back and I will defeat him!"

He put the ring on his finger.

Galadriel was still seeing the two trees of Valinor. Two shadows appeared next to the trees. They first looked like a simple couple of the Maya's, but they were not. The woman started to scratch the trees with her long nails. The tree seemed to be suffering. She started to shake being visible nervous.

Celeborn, Celebrimbor and the other in the room noticed Galadriels change. Celebrimbor put Vilya back, and Celeborn rushed towards his wife.

The man looked at the woman hurting the tree turned around and faced Galadriel. She recognized him immediately.

Galadriel screamed - a scream that no one had heard before in Middle Earth. Celeborn stopped and his face turned pale, as his wife fell to the ground.

Galadriel started to cry. Celeborn tried to comfort her; "Take it off;" he begged.

Galadriel took the ring of her finger, but she did not stop crying. "It matters not!" she said.

Slowly she got up. It was as her cry turned into a laugh, but it was not.

She looked up; "What fools we have been!"

They all looked at her not knowing what she meant.

Galadriel stopped crying, and looked at Celebrimbor.

"You should not have returned!" she said.

Celebrimbor could not understand her. She continued; "I could not see it. He fooled us all! "

"Who fooled us?" Celeborn asked.

Galadriel was calmer. She stated; "The King of the East, the Wizard of the South, the Lord of Gifts, it is all the same. He knew how to change his appearance. - and he fooled you Celebrimbor; there may be three of these Ring created for elves, seven created for dwarves and as Celeborn told me nine for men, but there is another Ring of which no one of us knew. "

"He will come for the other Rings and they need to be in the hands of the strongest to resist him!"

"Who is he?" Celebrimbor asked.

Galadriel said; "He is the one that was known as Gorthaur in Beleriand; the murderer of my brother. He is …"

She paused

"Sauron!"


	2. Chapter 2

1610

Celebrimbor sad alone loolking at Narya and Vilya. Often had he held the rings in his hand, bur he had only ever born Vilya, but this was years ago.

"If history is to forgive you, Celebrimbor, it will be your ability to resist trying Vilya after Galadriel has warned you!"

Celebrimbor looked up. In front of him stood Gil-Galad. He was leaning onto the spear, Aeglos

"I failed, my lord!" Celebrimbor said.

"You did, but not as grave as your grandfather; there will surely be a place for you in the halls of Mandos" Gil-Galad stated.

"I thought they would love me!" Celebrimbor said.

"Please take this;" he continued, "it was meant to be for the greatest among the Noldor. Once I thought I was the one, but I am not, you are, sire."

Gil-Galad took the Ring and put it on his finger.

He stood for a while, but showed no emotion.

"She was right;" he said, but he is not strong enough to control her or me."

Celebrimbor said; "That is why this is now yours."

"What about the third Ring? Gil-Galad said

"It was intended for the innocent among the Teleri, but now I cannot give it to her;" Celebrimbor answered, "I wish I could send it west to open the road for all Teleri!"

"I will make sure the way never close," Gil-Galad said. He also took Narya.

"He will come for you!" Gil-Galad said,

"Then he will find us ready!" Celebrimbor stated.

"Be warned! He will challenge us all. I remained here because I knew I had to face the evil before going to the halls of Mandos."

Celebrimbor said; "You go and do what you have to, I will stay here with the rest of the house of Feanor! -and face my destiny."

Galadriel had left Eregion. She was in Khazad-dûm with Durin. To him she said; "do not expose the Rings to daylight. Let them live deep under the mountains, and then the One will not be able to reach then. Let you brothers come here and join you, but leave them underground. So they will not be reach be the evil.

Celeborn travelled to Tharbad and found his friend there. He gave the same warning; "Do not use the Rings, and do not tell of them, use your ability to hide yourself when approaches you. Trust no one!"

The little man asked Celeborn; "Why do I live on, when other dies?

Celeborn answered; "You can choose between being a shadow that lives on or hiding whet you have and becoming a savior of Middle Earth."

Sauron was back in Mordor; he had his favorite orcs with him. On the plains south of his tower. He received hundreds of women from the east.

To the orcs he said; "Look at them; they come from the north, east and south. I have ordered their witches, childless women and last born daughters to me."

The orcs looked at them unable to understand.

Sauron stated; "The Seapeople are strong because they have within them the blood of the Eldar. Their Numbers has grown so they now are uncountable. If we are to prevail we must be as strong and as numerous as they are! To match them, we need a new breed of orcs, man orcs. Your place with Morgoth until the final battle will still be yours, even though the faith of your children with these women will be unknown. So ask, beg or force, I care not, but create me an army of lesser orcs, and live with the knowledge that you will be greater than your children."

That year, after having been engaged for seven years, Ullume finally married Minastir. The engagement had taken more than twice the normal time. However, the couple was still young after Numenorean scale, so no one saw a problem here.


	3. Chapter 3

1634

Gil-Galad was looking west. The eagle at his side was silence, but the Great King knew well how to speak with it without words.

Cirdan and Elrond stood at a distance watching the magnificent bird take off. It flew out into the bay and headed west.

They approached the king. Cirdan said; "How will the western lords react to these news?"

Gil-Galad stated; "They will not! Not until the final battle when even Valinor will be challenged. Middle Earth shall be govern by men. The gratitude that reached the Edain is in peril, but it is for them to solve."

Elrond asked; "-and what is our role in this?"

Gil-Galad looked at them; "You are free to travel west anytime you want! I know my destiny as king of the Noldor. I was chosen to follow the great Kings Fingolfin, Fingon and Turgon. Turgon faced the mightiest of dragons, Ancalimon, Fingon the mightiest of balrogs, Gothmog and Fingolfin the greatest of all enemies himself. I am in my last circle of life and will stay here, until I met my destiny in this age. I know now who it will be…"

Elrond and Cirdan was afraid. Gil-Galad looked back at them. He said, "Do not be afraid, my friends, my destiny needs not to be the same as yours. In fact, I sense you will need to live on in other times whereas I need not!"

He showed his spear Aeglos. "War is coming! -and blood will be spilt. I have all the strength I need to face our enemy."

He looked at Elrond, "You once selected the life of the elves to live well into the second age! However, I want you to live on beyond the battle with Morgoths servant. You will guide the Edain better than everybody else due to your heritage.

He handed Elrond Vilya. "Please accept this as a present. Celebrimbor gave it to me, and I now pass it on to you. I know who is behind the creation of these rings and the rationale behind, but I have no doubt that he will not find you. I have tried it on my finger and I as Galadriel recalled Gorthaur from Beleriand. However, you are strong Elrond and you will resist him!"

Elrond took the ring; "I sense a future for this ring without the influence of the ring of the enemy."

Gil-Galad continued; "Narya, I ask of you to accept, Cirdan. You look further than anyone else in Middle Earth does. I sense that one day, after my departure, that you will find the usage for this."

Cirdan put the ring on his finger, as did Elrond. They stood for a while emotionless.

"Galadriel was correct! We now know the name of the enemy we face", Elrond said. Cirdan concurred.

"Our enemy shall never put his hands on these!" Elrond concluded.

Far away in Numenor, in the western province of Andustar, the first child of Minastir and Ullume was born.

Minastir was happy. Even for Numenoreans, the couple had waited a long for this.

"I will not give my son a name for his adult life. In time, he will earn his name and know what others should call him!" Minastir stated.

"-and how will he earn this? Ullume asked.

"In Middle Earth!" Minastir promptly answered.

Ullume did not like the answer. She said; "Some of my ancestors left Numenor. They did not seek adventures, but came in opposition to the ruler. Their children were born in Middle Earth and could not return here. They became strangers to us. I fear that one day a child of our ruler and the heir will be born in Middle Earth. I do not like Middle Earth and it should not change our people. This was the reason why I declined to accept the gem you offered me."

Minastir stated; "my son will not be governed by Middle Earth. He will bring the best from Numenor there, but will not allow Middle Earth influence on Numenor."


	4. Chapter 4

1674

The son of Minastir had been travelling for ten years when he returned to Romenna and was received by his father and mother.

As he embarked his ship, Minastir shouted to him; "by what name should I call the captain of this ship!"

"He earned the name of Ciryatan!" his son answered.

Minastir and Ullume greeted their son. They held a party for him in their home in Romenna.

Minastir was eager to learn about his sons travel.

Ciryatan said; "we travelled into the bay of Belfalas, where the Great River flow into the sea. From there we travelled south along the coast, until I found the bay, you told me about, where you and uncle Ereinion travelled."

Minastir asked; "-and did you as us, find this place hostile and dangerous?"

"No not at all!" His son answered; "people there seems scared and came to us for protection. They told us of a force, which take their sons and daughters as slaves to join an army in the north. We sailed back north, but we never saw this force, even though the same rumour was present until we passed the mouth of the Great River."

Minastir said; "this we need to understand. If an army is build using people from the south, it probably will be used elsewhere; perhaps in the north, perhaps in the west…"

Minastir sat for a long while thinking about his sons words.

Ciryatan finally said; "what other adventures do you want me to undertake now? I want to prepare to myself to represent Mittalmar in the council."

Minastir looked at his son; "you should aim higher, son!"

Ciryatan looked back at his father, trying to understand his words. He could not fully, but enough to ask a new question.

Ciryatan asked; "Any news from Armenelos?"

Minastir answered; "no! Nothing ever happen here. I sit at the queen council and listen to the members discussing issues for hours. Issues that I could have solved in minutes if I got the chance. The council has no real role to play in the history of Numenor now."

In Tharbad, Celeborn found an old friend. The little man had found a large house at the bridge over the Grey River.

"This place was build be the first seapeople when they came here;" the little man said.

"I know!" said Celeborn; "it is the finest house in the city. You have become wealthy, my friend. I advised you once to live hidden, but it seems like this has been difficult for you lately."

The little man looked back at Celeborn; "I tried, for a long time I lived in the shadows, but I found that I could get anything I desired; and as long as I kept them hidden, no one will know."

Celeborn said; "there are one who will and he aim to take them from you. He will destroy you! You can hide from many, but not from him."

The little man said; "I tried not to use them, but it has become more difficult. They seem to prevent me from aging. I live on where I should he died."

Celeborn said; "Yes, they prevent you from getting old as it is the fate of the Aphadrim, but they will suck the life out of you anyway, until you are but a shadow in this world."

The little man was sad; "They changed me, I forgot my own people and felt no joy in the company of others. I never wanted wealth, but it became easy to obtain!"

Celeborn looked at him; "Yes! And it brought you here, in the center of the city, where people know you!"

He paused for a while and then continue.

"But make no mistake he will come for you, soon! Be prepared to run"

"Where?" said the little man

"Where you cannot be found, deep into the woods, under the mountains or upon the sea!" Celeborn answered; "Maybe where I first met you; there is a kingdom close by where you will be safe. I intent to travel there; you are welcome to join me. After all your kinsmen live on the other side of the mountains, you might find them again"

"No!" the little man answered; "I will not bring further danger to them!"


	5. Chapter 5

1693

The Black Tower was immense in height, 1500 feet high. Below the top tower, Sauron stood on a platform. Event though the distance to the bottom was far, he was capable of speaking so loud that everyone below could hear him. And below tens of thousands of orcs and men were gathered.

"You will march against the northwest and you will stop for no one! Only when we have destroyed the home of the elven king your quest is over. Then all Noldor will have vanished from Middle Earth and it is left for us to rule."

The speech send the army marching northwest.

In those days a small creek ran from the mountain though the pass later known as Carach Angren and between the mountain ranges of Ephel Duath and Ered Lithui. There it turned west and south and eventually into the Great River.

Once at the Great River the men and orcs started to construct rafts to pass the river. They felled many trees first at the east side, but after enough had passed the river more at the west side, as there were more trees there.

However, the army was delayed. Unseen forces hit the orcs, felling trees, in large numbers and their axes were destroyed. The word of the ambush reached Sauron at the Great River.

"This is the tree lords! They live here on both side of the river. I offered them part in my creation, but they declined and will now pay the penalty;" he said.

One of the messengers said; "However they are strong and invisible among trees."

Sauron looked disappointed at his orc; "-and what do you think a tree lord would fear?" He handed the closest orc a torch.

"You want us to burn them, my lord?" the orc answered; "but we cannot see them!"

Sauron was annoyed by the stupidity of his orc. "I want you to burn the forest!" He shouted.

It was not all, who could sense a small change in the air, but if someone could it would be Nimrodel of Nandorin. She disliked the salty sea and she disliked the cold ice. However, she loved the fresh water and the rain from the sky.

She noticed the burning in the south and became afraid. She called upon Amroth and spoke to him.

"I do not know how to stop this;" Amroth stated. He went to his father, Amdir to seek advice. Amdir called upon his council, including Galadriel and Celeborn, for help.

Celeborn said; "the maia Melian told the elves of Doriath many ways to control the weather, and behold, my wife carries Nenya, the Ring of Water. We will travel south to stop this."

Celebrian wanted to travel with her mother and father, but Galadriel said to her; "Faith served you right, not given a ring of power to you! You do not have the responsibility of facing the enemy, as I do!"

As Celeborn and Galadriel travelled south they met the ent Treebeard travelling north faster than any other ent had moved before. Treebeard told that Calenardhon was in flames and the ents had to flee north.

Galadriel took her ring and raised it towards the cloudy sky. She shouted; "Nenya ring of Water, I command you to take all your abilities and combined it with those of Galadriel and Celeborn and change the weather."

The clouds above them seemed to darken. It took only a minute, and then the first drop of rain hit the ground close by. It was soon followed by others, and the rain started. Slowly it killed the fire to the south.

However, Saurons army had made it to the pass between the Misty Mountains and the White Mountains and were looking into Eriador.


	6. Chapter 6

1694

The little man was looking towards sky in the south. It had a strange hue as the sunrise and sunset, but it was in the middle of the night and the light came from the ground.

Several people has gathered on the bridge and looked with fear to the south.

Celeborn came to him; they did not greet each other as they use to.

"What is it?" the little man asked.

"War!" Celeborn answered; "War is coming! It is your old enemy. He has a giant army that will search through the west. I passed them this winter. They are fighting the people of the vales of the White Mountains, annihilating them. A people like yours that came from the Middle Men."

The little man was afraid; "What is he searching for?" he said, but quickly understood the answer reading Celeborns grave face.

"He will not find them!" he said; "He will not see me!"

Celeborn said; "I am not so sure. I believe he will know where they are if he comes close, and this regardless of whether none, one or nine is at your fingers.

"Then what should I do!" the little man asked.

"Run!" Celeborn answered; "away from the east and the south!"

Galadriel came to Durin and the dwarven king took her deep underground to his halls.

"I have come to warn you;" Galadriel said; "A servant of Morgoth secretly forged another ring capable of corrupting the other rings should they come close."

"Warn me!" Durin answered; "I do not believe Khazad-dûm is in peril. No power from the outside will be able to breach our defenses, and we do not need the outside light and food to survive."

"What about from the inside?" Galadriel asked.

"I was my wish to unite the seven tribes;" Durin said; "none of us will ever swear loyalty to other races, but even between our tribes loyalty is too often lost. The Broadbeams did not support the Firebeards raid on Menegroth though they had lived close for a long time. As a result, the entire Firebeard army was routed. It seems to be destiny of the tribes never to be united."

Galadriel stated; "The Naugrim were never part of the war between Melkor and Manwe. They were scattered all over Middle Earth making alliances to serve their needs regardless of whether they were of the west or the east. I saw dwarves of Ironfists and Stiffbeards join Morgoths armies as mercenaries."

Durin said; "That maybe true! But you never saw a dwarf raise his ax against another dwarf even though they would fight on different side."

Galadriel looked at Durin. Her eyes broke his stone face. She said; "If you give this to the Ironfists or the Stiffbeards their loyalty to the King of the East will stronger to that of the Longbeards. They will drag the Blacklocks and Stonefoots into this and soon the Longbeards will be alone. The other tribes will know the Longbeards will have the mightiest of the seven and then you will see Naugrim use their ax against other Naugrim."

Durin did not answer. He was in great doubt.

Galadriel ended; "I knew Mahal. The Longbeards were his favorites. They will always know him from his fallen servants."

Durin concluded; "So this is not the instrument to unite the dwarves." He showed his ring on his finger.

Galadriel showed her hand with Nenya on a finger; "As this will not unite the Eldar;" she said.

In Numenor, a ship came to Romenna from Vinyalonde. They were received by Minastir.

The captain told Minastir about an increasing unrest in Eriador.

"The rumour is that a great army is entering Eriador from the south. It is the biggest army of this age and cannot be stopped;" the captain said.

Minastir took the captain to Armenelos and met Queen Telperien in the throne room. The captain repeated the rumour of war.

After Erulaitale the council of Numenor met. Telperien addressed the council and told about the problems in Middle Earth.

Minastir wanted to send more Numenoreans to Middle earth, but this was declined by the queen.

She stated; "Let it be known that all Numenoreans in Middle Earth should seek to Vinyalonde. Those who cannot and do not want to do so are free t not listen to this advice, but we will not help them should they be trapped in war."

Minastir was disappointed with the Queens decision. He said; "then please allow me to sail to Lindon and hear the Great Kings view on this. After all, once he asked for the help of Tar-Meneldur, and got this after he and this council had made Tar-Aldarion his successor."

Telperien answered; "That you can do Minastir, but the decision based on the King's reaction remains mine."

Minastir thought for a while then he said; "So I can tell the Great King that this question comes from the ruler of Numenor?"

Telperien was annoyed by this question. She said; "Yes! But ask only this nothing else!"

Minastir left Armenelos for Romenna and made a ship ready for departure.

At the end of the year, he again came to Lindon. He stated his business to Gil-Galad. Gil-Galad did not answer at first, but asked Minastir to follow him to Emyn Baraid. He told about the first meeting between Veantur and the men of Middle Earth.

Gil-Galad said; "He shall never pass these hills. In the time of the first ship king of Numenor, we were unprepared for attacks, but now we are not. I am hesitant to ask your queen for help; I would rather this request came from the Middle Men themselves. Those your queen should offer to save, not us.

Minastir was again disappointed. He had to accept the decision of the Great King. The sailors on his ship asked if they should sail to Vinyalonde for the winter, but Minastir ordered the ship back to Numenor.

As the Numenoreans left, Cirdan and Elrond came to Gil-Galad.

The Great King said to them; "I want you to take Sultar and half our army and travel to Eregion and help Celebrimbor should the war come. Be prepared! We might be stronger, but who knows what the dark lord has been planning. Do not get captured by him.


	7. Chapter 7

1695

It was a typical spring morning in Tharbad. A day like anybody, where the marked on the great bridge slowly prepared to open in the twilight.

However, it was no evening. It was the day, when the dark lord had decided to attack the city. He had used the night to move close to the city and send his orc running against an unprepared Tharbad.

The people at Tharbad saw the orc well before they arrived and panic spread through town. Many people started to flee town in all directions, some found places to hide and yet others picked up weapon and prepared to defend their homes.

In the harbour there was a single Numenorean river boat. From the boat, the sailors could not see the road to the south, but panic among the population, made them alert. The captain ordered all the sailors onboard the ship and left the harbour.

The little man saw people running on the bridge in front of his house. He went outside and saw the panic among the inhabitants. He look towards the south. His house was at the highest point of the bridge and he had sharp eyes. He saw the hundreds of orcs approaching the city, maybe only a mile from city border. Tharbad had no wall and the entrance to the city was open for anyone.

Even further away, on a small hilltop the road passed a figure stood. It was him!

The little man became afraid; he rushed to his house; open a trapdoor in the floor and dropped to the storage below. There well hidden among well hidden, he found the small shrine. He took it and open another trapdoor to drop into the river below.

Slowly he made his way to the northern bank, through the stones that carried the bridge and surrounding buildings.

Unseen he put one of the rings in the shrine on his finger.

He started running westward. There were people also running in that direction, but they did not notice him.

After a while he stopped and looked back. The orcs had entered the city, but they seem to have no interest in slaughtering the people there, many of them had just run through the city and were not gathering at the north bank.

He was standing at the middle of the bridge looking at the home of the little man. Suddenly like by a hunch he turned around and looked directly at the little man a mile away.

"You cannot see me!" the little man said.

However, Sauron raised his arm and pointed directly towards him. He screamed so all the orcs noticed where he pointed. They looked in his direction neglecting everything else. The orcs at the south side start running over the bridge and those on the north side alongside the bank.

The little man continued running, but the orcs followed him.

Suddenly the Numenorean riverboat appeared in front of him. "The seapeole, they will protect me;" he thought. He ran down to the river and into the water shouting at the people on the boat.

The sailors heard his voice but they could not see him. He tog the ring of the finger and quickly found the shrine and put it into it. An arrow hit the water next to him. He screamed again and ran towards the ship until the water was too deep then he swam.

The Numenoreans now saw him. One of them stuck a boat hook into the water for the little man to grab. The arrows stated to hit the ship.

"Take cover;" ordered the captain. "Steer towards the other bank!" he commanded

All the sailors hit where they could, behind the mast, behind the railing or under deck. The sailors were still capable of keeping the sail tights and setting the rudder so the ship would slowly sail towards the middle of river. In the middle of the river, the spring current was strong and the boat picked up speed.

One of the sailors looked over the railing. The arrows had stopped and the boat was now three hundred feet from the riverbank and in the middle of the river.

The sailors stated to look around, there were arrows everywhere, but no one had been hit. The sail was also intact. "Set course towards Vinyalonde as quickly as possible;" the captain ordered.

Suddenly one of the sailors shouted; "He still holds on to the hook!" he pointed into the water and the little man were indeed still holding onto the boat hook. "Get him on board!" the captain ordered.

One of the sailors next to the captain pointed to the riverbanks behind them. There were dozens of orcs one each side running alongside the river. They were almost as fast as the boat. "What are they? They do not seem to stop!"

The captain said; "These must be orcs, creatures of the night. They will stop now as the sun raises."

The attended to the little man. He had been hit by several arrows.

"Are you the captain of this ship?" He asked.

"I am!" the captain answered.

"Only you!" the little man said. The captain looked at the people around preparing to help with the wounds. "Leave us!" he commanded.

When the two were alone the little man asked; "Give me your name!"

"I am Ciryatur of Numenor!" the captain answered.

"The Seapeople;" he said with a lower voice; "Who is your general, Ciryatur of Numenor?"

"My ruler is Queen Telperien!"

"How does she view the Elves?" he asked.

Ciryatur was surprised by the question, but he answered; "She, like all Numenoreans look to the blessed people for advice!"

"Then give her this!" The little man took the shrine and handed to Ciryatur; "Tell her to keep it hidden from Middle Earth. You saw what happened to Tharbad; do not let that happen to your home!"

Ciryatur looked back. There were fire coming from Tharbad. On the bank, the orcs had stopped running. They were screaming and holding their weapons high in the air.

Ciryatur looked at the shine; "I promise!" he said.

He looked at the little man. He was dead.

"What is the captains order;" one of the sailors asked.

Ciryatur said; "we head for Vinyalonde, and man one of the ocean ship there. Then we sail for Numenor."

"-and what about him;" one of the other sailors said.

"We will give his hroa to the sea, when we leave Vinyalonde;" the captain answered; "I wonder who he was and how he became involved in this. I do not even know his name."

The riverboat made it to Vinyalonde. Ciryatur hastily prepared one of the sea ships in the harbour for departure. He ordered the Numenoreans that remained in the port to be ready to evacuate if needed.

Sauron had followed his orcs to Vinyalonde. Now he was standing a few miles from the almost one thousand years old Numenorean port.

One of the orcs next to him said; "It is only a stockade and there cannot be more than a hundred defenders there. We can easily overrun them."

The orcs tried to show Sauron, they were ready to attack Vinyalonde, but Sauron held them back.

He looked out at the ocean, Ciryaturs ship was leaving for Numenor.

"No!" he ordered; "No one attacks the Seapeople. We will deal with them later. They know not of war and is no threat!"

Ciryatur sailed to Romenna. He met Minastir in Romenna. Ciryatur told him about the sack of Tharbad, but not of what he was carrying. Minastir travelled with him to Armenelos.

Ciryatur entered the Throne Room and bowed to Queen Telperien. Minastir tried to introduce Ciryatur, but the queen intervened.

"I know this captain well;" she said; "Please speak, Ciryatur!"

Ciryatur told the queen the news from Middle Earth; he added the meeting with the little man and came to where he obtained the shrine. He then paused.

"Leave us!" Telperien ordered Minastir. Minastir bowed and left the room. Ciryatur presented the shine.

Telperien took it. She opened it and looked at the nine rings inside. She picked one of them up.

"Is Tharbad in flames because of this?" She said.

"I believe so, my lady;" Ciryatur answered.

"I will bring this matter to the council!" the queen said; "Now please leave me!" Ciryatur bowed and left.

Telperien sad for a while holding a single ring. She finally put it on her finger. It was like in a glimpse of a second, she felt something, as someone was watching her; then she felt nothing; the One was too far away.

After Erulaitale, Ciryatur repeated his story for the council.

Afterwards Minastir stood up, and demanded that Numenor would react and intervene in Middle Earth.

Telperien let Minastir finish. Then she asked Ciryatur if Numenorean life had been threatened, to which Ciryatur said no.

She asked Minastir if Gil-Galad had requested help from Numenor. Minastir could do nothing but answer no.

After the meeting, Minastir talked to Ciryatur in the courtyard. Ciryatur said; "the Queen will not intervene unless Numenor is attacked!"

Minastir answered; "Then return to Vinyalonde and see that it happen. I will stay here and prepare for war. The queen forget her father Tar-Surion, my grandfather, made capable warriors out of our youth. We will exploit this and bring fame to us both, Ciryatur! The future belong to us!"


	8. Chapter 8

1696

"He is coming!" Galadriel, Elrond and Cirdan warned Celebrimbor.

Celebrimbor did not answer.

Sultar added; "he has been building a huge army at Tharbad. Trolls and giants from the mountains have joined it. I do not think we can keep Eregion safe; even with the presence of these great Eldars."

Celebrimbor said to them; "I think you should leave, then! However, there will be no retreat for the Gwaith-i-Mirdain."

The three ringbearers looked at Celebrimbor with pity, but they knew they would not be able to change his mind.

Celeborn added; "considering what you carry, you three ringbeares should leave first, but in different directions. He might follow you, and if we split his army and drag them apart, they could be easier to defeat.

Cirdan said; "I can leave for the west. If he follow me; Gil-Galad will be ready to meet him and destroy him."

"Then I will leave for Khazad-dûm;" Galadriel said; "he will never be able to breach the western wall."

Elrond said; "then I go north."

Celeborn said; "-and you will take the army with you. Both Cirdan and Galadriel is travelling towards safety, where as we know little of what awaits you!"

Thus, so it was that as Saurons army moved towards Eregion. The three tried a lure Sauron into following him.

The last remaining outsiders to leave Eregion were Celeborn and Sultar, with a handful of his men.

"Leave now!" he begged Celeborn; "We will help the Gwaith-I-Mirdain in defending Eregion." Celeborn left for the north hoping to catch up with Elrond.

When the dark lord received news from his eyes in the sky about the Eldar; he immediately understood their plan. Instead of attacking Eregion, his army passed it and hurried north to catch up with Elrond.

Celeborn moved quickly after a few days he saw Elrond and the elves ahead of him. He never expected Saurons army to catch up with him, but the dark lord had many cards to play. The area north of Eregion had less trees. He looked back south and suddenly the entire plain were filled with very quick running animals.

"Wargs!" Celeborn snared.

The orcs riding the wargs had already seen him, and started riding towards him. Celeborn drew his sword; and the quickest of the orcs met their faith first.

Elronds army turned around and rushed south to help Celeborn.

Celeborn ran towards a cliff so he could have his back covered and the orcs had to stop riding towards him.

Slowly he realized that Elrond would have difficulty finding him, and that the orcs attack only would increase in power. It was not only overcoming a few orcs, his life was at stake.

Celeborn was exhausted. He fell to the ground, waiting only for the final attack.

Suddenly several persons jumped from cliffs and landed on top of the warg killing the riders. These were dwarves. Celeborn saw the dwarves attack the orcs, and then he lost consciousness.

Elrond defeated the warg riders, but behind these even greater numbers of enemies were coming.

"We continue north!" He ordered.

"What about Celeborn?" One of his captains said.

"Celeborn will survive this, I foresee;" Elrond said.

Far away on the other side of the mountains, Celebrian sensed that something where wrong with her father. She went to Amroth.

"My father needs me; he is in trouble. Please take me over the mountains;" she said.

Amroth answered; "I cannot go there, and the mountains are dangerous until summer."

Celebrian said; "Do you not want Nimrodel to sing again? She has been silence since the war started."

Amroth then said; "there is another way. My father took this way when he came here. It is a pass to the north. I can escort you to the top of the pass, but I will never descend into Eriador."

Elrond and he elves followed the river Bruinen north. The gorge the river flowed in became deeper and deeper. The elves started to fear they were walking into dead end, but Elrond lead them on.

"Stop!" Elrond ordered. He looked at the gorge, then into the depth. There were half a mile to the water.

"You are Eldar, you will have no problem climbing this mountain wall! We will head for the bottom;" he said.

One of the elves said; "The trolls and giants following us also lives in the mountains!"

"Trust me"; Elrond said and the elves start descending. Elrond stayed behind and waited. Clouds started to fill the sky as the night got closer.

The creatures of the enemy approached the gorge. They looked down, getting ready to climb.

"Behold the power of Vilya, the Ring of Air!" Elrond shouted from behind. A powerful gust hit the creatures on the edge swiping them all into the gorge.

Celeborn regained consciousness. He searched the ground and found many dead orcs. However, he also found axes and a few dead dwarves. He started walking back following the trail of the dwarves.

Celeborn walked south for many days; there were no sight of any enemies. He followed the river the led to the west door of Khazad-dûm. However, Celeborn saw no door, only a gigantic wall. He stood for a while reading the symbols on the wall. He heard something and turned around looking down the path. There were hundreds of orcs approaching him. The first of them grinned with an evil smile. Celeborn drew his sword once more, but he was visible exhausted.

The orcs came closer. As they were about to attack; stones and lava fell from the top of the mountain burrying them all.

Celeborn stood and looked at the mayhem of screaming and dying orcs, slowly the scream silenced. He looked back towards the wall. The gate was now open; in the doorway, his wife stood.

"So Celeborn of trees would never enter the kingdom of the dwarves?" she said.

Celeborn smiled; "Maybe I should reconsider;" he said.

"Come meet Durin of stones;" Galadriel said, and Celeborn entered the thousand caves.

To the south at nightfall, a number of Numenoreans were riding not far from Vinyalonde; they spotted a gang of orcs in the distance, maybe twenty in number. Among the Numenoreans were Ciryatur.

"What are these?" one of the men asked.

"Orcs!" Ciryatur answered; "scum of the Middle Earth."

"What do we do?" another man asked.

Ciryatur drew his sword; "free Middle Earth from this scum!" He rode towards the orcs.


	9. Chapter 9

1697

Minastir was waiting for his time to speak at the council meeting. When no one else had more to say, he stood up.

"I have disturbing news from Middle Earth;" he said. The orcs of Dark Lords army attacked a small group of Numenoreans. Two of them lost their life.

Telperien asked Minastir; "Where did this take place?"

Minastir said; "less than a day's ride away from Vinyalonde."

"When did this take place?" Telperien asked again.

"Last autumn!" Minastir said; "however, the news only reach us recently."

"I mean what time of day;" Telperien asked.

"At nightfall, I believe," Minastir said, "Does this matter?"

"What was the Numenorean riders doing there? They were apparently unable to reach Vinyalonde for the night." The queen asked again.

"All these questions, I do not know the answers;" Minastir said.

The queen continued; "I believe I have heard that orcs do not ride horses, but travel on their feet. Why did the Numenoreans not just ride away?"

Minastir did not answer.

Telperien proclaimed; "The next time someone want to inform me about problems in Middle Earth, I want to hear it from the people experienced it themselves."

Minastir spoke not, but sat down again. Visible disappointed.

Amroth and Celebrian was looking into Eriador. The sun was high at the sky. They had reached the top of the high pass.

"Look Amroth! Eriador!" Celebrian pointed to the wet; "I was born out there in the west. Is it not the most beautiful you have seen?" She asked.

"Thing that are beautiful for the eye, might not be beautiful for the ear," Amroth said. Please continue, I will follow you from here and help if problem occurs."

Then, Celebrian started to descent from the Misty Mountains and Amroth watch her with his eyes. Occasionally she turned around and looked back, until he was out of sight.

When Celebrian reached the bottom, she felt relieved. She looked out over the landscape, that at first seemed empty and flat, but as she looked closer, was filled with gorges and many stones which would make travelling difficult. She stayed on the old road.

As she walked, she felt like she was being followed. She looked back and a giant stood behind her. Celebrian left the road and ran, the Giant tried to follow, but it was much slower. She jumped into a small gorge and hit.

She could hear the Giant as it stamped around above. It picked up stones and threw them into different gorge to see it could scare her to reveal her location. Suddenly the giant screamed it felt into the gorge where she was hiding, dead.

Celebrian looked with disbelief at the dead creature.

"Come follow me;" a voice said in Sindarin. She followed the elf who had killed the giant, as the gorge became deeper and deeper. After a short while, they came to a place where many other elves were working on building a home.

"Welcome to Imladris;" Elrond said.

Celebrian looked at him and took his hands; "I thank you for saving me!" She looked at his ring.

"I have seen equal beauty before;" she said; "in the hand of my mother! Once one were mean for me, but its creator was deceived and I declined to accept it. You must be one of the great to be able to control it!"

Elrond understood who she was. He said; "Welcome to my home, daughter of Galadriel. I am Elrond, once of Lindon, but now of Imladris. Here no enemy well ever come. You are free to stay or to go anytime you want!"

Celebrian said; "I came searching for my parents, as I fear harm has come to them as they have been involved in war."

Elrond said; "You parents are safe! They are guests in the Thousand Caves."

Celebrian start laughing; "my father with the dwarves? Only my mother could made that possible."

They both laughed.

Eregion stood in flames. Sauron had read Celebrimbors mind, and he did not want his army to walk into traps laid by the Gwaith-i-mirdain, so he set all the trees he could find at blaze.

Sultar came running to Celebrimbor. He said; "My lord, your realm is a fire, we are surrounded and your people are killed one by one by the enemy."

Celebrimbor has his sword ready in front of him. He knew his time had come.

"So try to escape! You have no share in the mayhem;" he said.

Sultar answered; "expect I did not see his intentions when he stole the silima!" He left with his sword drawn.

Sultar walked among burning trees. In a glade he was met by another person.

"You!" Sultar and Sauron said simultaneously. They knew each other since Tharbad half a millennium ago.

Sultar pointed his swords at Sauron: "You made the Rings from the silima from the west;" he shouted.

Sauron did not use a sword. Like his master, he preferred to use a mace.

Even though Sultar was the best among the warriors of Gil-Galad, Sauron with his new ring was superior, and soon his fea would enter the halls of Mandos.

Celebrimbor rose from his seat to defend himself. He moved towards the doorway, but dozen of orcs came running in the other direction.

Sauron would gladly scarify a hundred orcs to get Celebrimbor alive, and after a while, the elf ran out of power. With a single blot from his mace, Sauron knocked the sword out of his hand.

Celebrimbor collapsed.

When he regained consciousness, he was bound to a wooden throne. It took him a while to understand he was in his home, where he fell. However, now the entire Ost-in-Edhel had burned to the ground around him.

Sauron showed Celebrimbor his Ring

Celebrimbor looked at it, and he understood the reason behind his failure.

"Where are they?" Sauron asked.

"You will never find them!" Celebrimbor said.

"You gave one to the witch, did you not? Sauron looked deep into Celebrimbors eyes.

Celebrimbor did not answer.

"Where are the others?" Sauron persisted.

"Did you give them to the Great King? Then they are easily found!" Sauron said.

"Then go and find them. I am sure Gil-Galad wants you to come to him!" Celebrimbor smiled ironically.

"In due time;" Sauron said; "However, he does not have them I sense. If he had them; he would have passed them on."

Sauron again looked deep into Celebrimbors eyes; "The half-elf;" he said; "he vanished, while retreating north, but so did my army! Now he can get the lifespan of many ages."

Celebrimbor again kept silence.

"Where are the last one?" Sauron asked.

"The shipwright;" he said; "you want him to help you escape as cowards if needed. If he is not with the Great King, then he is at sea."

"As I said, you will never find them!" Celebrimbor laughed.

Sauron laughed with him for a short while, and then he asked again.

"Where are they?"


	10. Chapter 10

1699

The Numenoreans was riding south towards the fire in the distance. As they approached, they could see this was a small farmhouse. Several Numenoreans had settled around the mouth of the white river. However, the Numenoreans had never build a harbour like Vinyalonde to the north.

When they arrived, they saw the fire had burned the houses for almost the entire day.

One Numenorean- said; "Whoever ever did this is long gone."

"Maybe;" another said, but they took the cattle, so they will not move fast."

"So humans did this," Ciryatur concluded. "The dark lord does not have the same control over them as his orcs."

The Numenoreans started to look after survives in the rubble.

After a while, Ciryatur reported to Minastir. The was the farm of Mariach and his family , they left Numenor only two year ago, with the intent of staying only ten year. We have found the bodies of Mariach, his wife and two sons, and three servants but not his daughter.

However as he was speaking, someone shouted from the rubble of a burned stable not far away. The men had found another victim.

Minastir and Ciryatur rushed to the spot. They had found the daughter of Mariach. The Numenoreans removed the wood and rubble on top of her.

When they removed the last piece, it was clear she was alive. Ciryatur exclaimed; "she is naked!" one of the men quickly threw his cloak over her. "Help her!" Ciryatur ordered and the men started helping offering her water and cloth. Ciryatur looked back at Minastir. His face was sad and in shock as the rest of the men, but it expressed something else - almost an optimistic expression.

The meeting of the Council after Erulaitale of Numenor was almost finished, when Minastir entered the Throne Room. He walked hastily towards the Queen.

Tar-Telperien was angry; "I see the member from Mittalmar have decided to join the meeting. I was about to announce your retirement, Minastir. It has been a year since you have been present and you have send no substitute to represent you."

Minastir said; "please listen to me; I will speak of much more important issues! Afterwards our Queen can do as she like with my seat."

"A bold statement;" Telperien said, she signaled with her hands for Minastir to continue.

Minastir turned around. He walked to the back of the Throne Room and opened the door. A young woman and Ciryatur entered. Ciryatur stayed in the back, but the woman walked towards the Queen.

"This is Morwen, daughter of Mariach. A few years ago she travelled with her family to Middle Earth with the intent to stay some years exchanging goods, and then return;" Minastir explained.

"I believe my lady asked to hear from Numenoreans that had felt unjust in Middle Earth;" he walked a few feet from the woman.

Telperien looked at the woman; "tell me your story please," she said.

Morwen said; "My family was slaughtered by the southern men of Middle Earth. These are the men who now rule Tharbad. We had done nothing except building a small home. The men wanted our goods; they took everything they found of value."

Telperien asked; "Were the men acting alone or where they slaves of the one we now know as Sauron in Middle earth?"

Morwen answered; "I do not know, no such name was mentioned."

Minastir intervened, "Middle earth is surrounded by his evil currently, and he is behind the sack of Tharbad. Nevertheless, let our conclusion wait until we understand the story of the daughter of Mariach."

Telperien looked at Morwen with pity, "please continue;" she said.

Morwen looked into the floor, she said; "After they have killed all; the men had their ways with me as they liked. Then they left me for dead."

Telperien did not understand; "Did they hurt you?"

Morwen looked back at her, she was now crying; "Yes they did!"

Telperien sat for a while thinking about her words. Finally she said; "they killed your family, but did not hurt you enough to suffer the same fate."

Morwen looked at the Queen again; her eyes were like lightning, "they hurt me enough, so I do not know, which one of them is the father of the child I carry inside me. Maybe the murderer of my father or maybe my mother or maybe another."

The room was in complete silence, as the Queen and the council members tried to understand the words. The Numenoreans were of course not estranged from the process of creating children. Neither did love among them flourish less than in Middle earth. However, they lived like the Eldar, and the crimes described by Morwen was unheard of in Numenor.

Telperien put her hand to her face; she understood the horror that had occurred.

Nobody dared to speak. "What horror!" She finally said.

Telperien stood up and walked to Morwen. She also cried. "What can I do for you? You have the power of the ruler of Numenor behind you."

Morwen answered; "let me return to Middle Earth, there are witches that can perform magic, so what is inside me will go away."

Minastir stated; "We will help you Morwen, daughter of Mariach, but Numenor is a dangerous place, the perpetrators is still there."

Telperien took Morwens hands and held them. She stood up and looked at Ciryatur in the back. She commanded; "have my maids take care of Morwen."

She looked around at the council, and said, "The meeting is over I want you all to leave, except you Minastir."

When Minastir was alone with her, she said; "I know this is not of your making, but this cannot be unanswered by Numenor."

Minastir was self-confident; "What are your orders, my lady?"

Telperien answered; "That you will find and destroy those behind these crimes. I will pronounce you the ruler of Middle Earth."

Minastir said; "I will carry this sign of Numenor to Middle Earth like Tar-Aldarion did. He pointed to Aranruth beside the throne.

Telperien said; "be careful what you hope for, nephew. Remember that, Tar-Aldarion newer killed an enemy. If you return in glory, with little loss of Numenorean life, I promise you shall have the Throne of Numenor."


	11. Chapter 11

1700

Sauron was looking at Vinyalonde in the distance. There were three ocean going ships in the harbour.

An orc next to Sauron said; "It is unusual with three ships, my lord. Normally there is only one in the harbour and another sailing along the coast to the south. Furthermore, there are more Numenoreans travelling into the land currently. Some of them are looking for people with knowledge into magic."

Sauron said; "three ships are not an army. The Seapeople only tries to protect their people living here. There has been confrontations between them and the southern men. I want these to stop now. If the southern men attacks the Seapeople, kill them. Enough, so that no one else will dare do the same."

The orc complained; "But are the Seapeople our friends, now?"

Sauron said; "No they are not! But as long as they have no skills into warfare, they are not a threat. We will deal with them later."

Across the sea, thirty Numenorean ships left Romenna. People was cheering at the harbour and waiving to the sailors on board. The sailors returned the gesture.

Tar-Telperien was standing with the members of the council, including the newly appointed member for Mittalmar, Ciryatur.

Telperien asked Ciryatur; "Will he succeed, Ciryatur?"

"I believe in my general!" Ciryatur answered.

"Will you not follow him, then?" the Queen asked.

"I will command the last transfer of troops to Middle Earth, but will have to wait until these ships return;" Ciryatur said.

The ships sailed towards Lindon, but they were hit by a storm and driven further north. It was cloudy and the ships lost contact with each other. The storm ceased but the clouds became fog, and the sailors became afraid to set sail as the waters were filled with stones and often very shallow. The Numenoreans caught in the fog knew they would have to wait for the fog to clear and then set sail south.

"Welcome! Minastir of Numenor!" A voice said in the fog.

The fog cleared slowly and Cirdan stood at a great rock.

"Welcome to Tol Fuin!" Cirdan said; "these islands are the last of the remains of Beleriand. They are now protected by the power of Narya!"

"Can you make the fog go away, my friend?" Minastir said.

"Yes!" Said Cirdan; "and I will guide you all to your destination. Wherever that is."

Cirdan entered Minsatirs ship and fog disappeared. The ship sailed unto the shores at Eryn Vorn, where it met the other ships from Numenor. There underneath the thick branches and leaves of the trees. The Numenoreans took their horses ashore, and joined the camp in the forest.

Minastir told his commanders about his plan. "Our enemy will be watching the south and Vinyalonde. He must not be aware of out army here. The ships will now return to Numenor to fetch Ciryatur and the last of our army.

The ships left only after a few days, and set sails for the great sea. Minastir was watching them leaving with Cirdan. " _Crebain_!" One of the Numenorean holding a watch position in a tree shouted. Cirdan immediately rushed towards the shore.

The crebain were flying along the coastline. They did not typically come so far north, but most likely, they were send as spies from the enemy.

Minastir feared they would see the ships and report back. However as he came to the shore, he saw thick damp building up around the ships. They soon disappeared from sight. As he looked at the ocean, Cirdan came from the sea. Minastir smiled; "You are truly the master of the sea! Sire".

Not many weeks after the ships left, a rumor hit the Numenorean camp. Saurons army had left Tharbad heading north. Cirdan volunteered to investigate this rumor. "I know these lands and I will move unseen!"

Cirdan was gone for a week then he returned.

He said; "The rumor is true! Sauron has at least five thousand orcs moving north from Tharbad. Tharbad he has left to be ruled by the southern men. They will be heading for Lindon. I will send warning to the Great King and Elrond."

When Cirdan had left, Minastir held a conference with his commanders.

"He will have to cross the Brown River. After that, there is a hundred miles to the realm of Gil-Galad. He will not get across before Ciryatur come her with more Numenoreans;" Minastir told them.

He continued; "This is our plan; we will stay hidden in this forest but as far north as possible. We will wait until they cross the Brown River. After that, we will ride fast north also crossing the river. We will move a lot faster than them, destroying what they have of slower mowing troops. They will not be able to warn the front army, but when they reaches the defense of Gil-Galad, we will attack them in the rear.

Saurons army moved northwest and crossed the Brown River. It was mainly orcs, but also men and trolls ere in his army. They mainly took care of the supplies wagons, which the trolls pushed. After a week they reached Gil-Galads defense at the hills, where Veantur once met the Middle Earth men.

The orc army carried massive shield in front of them. They knew the Eldar skilled use of bow and arrow, and they planned to get very close before attacking using axes and swords.

Gil-Galad was calm awaiting the approach of the orcs. He knew at some time they would throw down their shield and run towards the elves. However, the distance would be less than a hundred feet and the orcs were more than three times that distance away.

Gil-Galad looked at the horizon behind the orcs, and there he saw the outline of hundreds of riders on the top of the hills. The horses carried two men, one with a sword and one with bow and arrow. All the latter dismounted the horses and stepped in front of them.

Gil-Galad smiled. He pointed to the hills; "the Seapeople!" he said.

The orcs were getting ready to throw down their shield and attack. Then they heard a strange singing from night sky. Many of them turned around and looked up, but they failed to understand the death approaching them fast. The hundreds and hundreds of arrows hit many of them; they screamed and fell to the ground. The most forward of them lost grip of their shields or tried to turn the shield to protect them from the new threat.

Gil-Galad signaled fast, and the elves let go of their arrows. Almost every arrow hit an orc.

The orcs panicked, some of them run against the elves, some tried to hide behind the shields and yet some tried to find escape routes where no enemy were.

"Form Circles!" an orc commander shouted and soon group of surviving orcs started to defend each other that way. However, the rain of arrows continued and less than half the orcs were capable of fighting.

The orc that had shouted stood in the middle of one of the largest circles. The noise from the fallen and wounded lessened. Then he heard another noise coming closer.

"Horses!" he shouted. However, it was too late. The Numenorean horses easily jumped over the shield.

Again, the orcs holding the shields turned around, and again arrows hit them.

The Numenorean horses were stronger and higher than any Middle Earth horse, and the orcs had difficulty hitting its rider. Minastir was in the center of the circle. He used Aranruth, and Aranruth did not let him down. For each swing, an enemy lost a limb. Most often the head, but the sword eagerly collected arms as well. It kept shining though the blood on it.

Minastir showed no sign of slowing down. Orcs do not bed for mercy, had they done they would have received none. Minastir continued to use Aranruth even on dying and crippled enemies.

The orc commander notice Minastir as a leader on the Seapeople. He picked up large stone and threw it against Minastir. It hit Minastir on the helmet with enough power to knock him off the horse.

Minastir fell to the ground. He lost grip on Aranruth. He tried to get up, but was knocked to the ground by the orc.

The orc lifted his sword and was about to kill Minastir, when a spear penetrated him from behind. He fell to the ground. It was the spear of Gil-Galad. The Great King reached out his hand to help Minastir up. Minastir was fast up and the bloodthirst that had controlled him was still active in him.

Gil-Galad calmed him down; "it is over! We have won!"

Minastir looked in all directions, everywhere there were slain orcs. He pointed to the east: "Some are fleeing, should we not stop them?" A few hundreds orcs were fleeing to the east.

"Their fate will be Elrond!" Gil-Galad said. They will run directly into his army coming from the east.

Minastir calmed down. He looked at Gil-Galad. "Thank you for saving my life!" he said.

Gil-Galad smiled, "Well it is not the first time I save the king of Numenor! I also thank you for coming to our help against this enemy."

He took Aranruth from the ground and handed to Minastir.

Later Elrond, Cirdan and Gil-Galad met. Gil-Galad stated; "The Numenoreans are a changed people. War and blood share is part of their nature now. Minastir told me he would not stay long here. He want to move on to Tharbad, where his captain Ciryatur will attack from the river."

Cirdan added; "He asked his men to take their less than hundred dead and bury at sea."

Elrond said; "Maybe it is not all Numenoreans that has changed. Aranruth was here; true, but I did not see Narsil. As I saw eight hundred years ago, the house of Valandil is different."


	12. Chapter 12

1701

A surviving gang of orcs was running south towards Tharbad. The city in front of them was in ruins. They looked around to see signs of life.

An orc pointed to the Grey River; there were many ships there. So many that they apparently could not all be at the harbour.

"The Seapeople!" he understood and stopped. An arrow flew across the plain and hit him, killing him. More soon followed it. "Run!" the orcs cried and tried to run east, but they were exhausted and one by one, they fell to the Numenorean arrows. The Numenoreans hidden in the grass stood up. One of them were Ciryatur; he was now in control of Tharbad.

After a few days, Minastir arrived and the two friend greeted each other with their victory. "They tried to attack the ships as we approached Tharbad, but we killed them. The southern men ran from the city towards the south; the surviving orcs stayed and we had to fight them. We had losses of a hundred men or so, but we destroyed the enemy;" Ciryatur reported.

"- as we destroyed his main army to the north!" Minastir added.

"Did you kill him? Ciryatur asked; "No!" Minastir answered; "Did you?"

However, no Numenorean knew the fate of Sauron.

He was standing east of Tharbad looking at the smoke that still came parts of Tharbad. There were a single surviving orc with him.

The orc said; "Everything is lost; the Seapeople has changed, they know of warfare, they have become powerful and merciless.

"-and this will eventually bring them down!" Sauron continued. He started walking south against his homeland. The orc followed him.

In Tharbad, the Numenorean held a feast celebrating their victory. They paid little notice to the fact that the city was in ruin and the bridge destroyed. Gil-Galad, Elrond and Cirdan attended the party. Gil-Galad told Minastir that Sauron was not defeated yet, but Minastir answered that the Numenorean would prevent him from entering Eriador again.

That autumn Minastir returned to be celebrated at Eruhantale, Ciryatur stayed in Middle earth. Telperien received him at the top of the stairs leading to the Kings House. She proclaimed him Heir to the Throne, and in charge of the rebuilding of Middle Earth. The Queen then stated walking to the top of Meneltarma, but Minastir stayed behind.

The day after the council met; Minastir was sitting next to the Queen. Minastir gave a speech to the council of the achievements of him and his army. Telperien did not speak.

When the meeting was over. Telperien asked Minastir to stay.

"I noticed you did not ascend Meneltarma, as the only member of the council;" she said.

Minastir said; "I would welcome that chance of relieving our Queen from this burden. I give thanks to her for making me her heir, but I expected she would pass the scepter as well."

Telperien said; "I never promised you this. As long as my legs can carry me to Meneltarma, I will rule. Please Minastir place Aranruth where it belongs."

Minastir took the sword in the scabbard and placed it beside the throne. As he was close to the Queen; he notice a letter in her lap.

"What is this?" Minastir asked.

Telperien took it up; "It is a private letter."

Minastir knew she would not disclose the content with him. He bowed and left the Throne Room.

Telperien looked at the letter again. It read:

"From the Queen of the Forest to the Queen of the Sea. In your possession are now creations intended to unite the men of Middle Earth. However, it can never be so as the dark lord made his own creation. The Nine Rings will be enslaved before they will be united, should they return to Middle Earth. Therefor I urge you never to allow the Rings to leave your realm."

Far away, and underground, also Durin III had received a letter. It read:

"From the Queen of Lothlorien to her neighbor, the King of Khazad-dûm. In your possession are now creations intended to unite all the sons of the seven fathers. However, they will not turn your cousins towards you, but instead to the dark lord. Let your cousins come to Khazad-dûm and behold their beauty there deep underground."

Next spring at Erukyerme, Telperien surprised the council by having an elder woman attending the meeting. "This is Iarwen of Orrostar. She did not benefit from our fight against the dark lord. She is without family and I want the council to see what we can do to help her;" Telperien looked at the woman; "Please tell you story!"

Iarwen said; "My sons followed the Great Captain to Middle Earth to Middle Earth, but they never returned. My eldest son died in the north and my youngest son died at Tharbad. Those were my only children. I have no one to help me at my farm."

She looked at Minastir, as she knew he was in charge of the army. Minastir looked around and saw the rest of council also looked at him. He stood up.

"Can your husband provide what you need?" Minastir said.

"He gave up his life when he learned about the fate of our sons!" Iarwen answered; "He threw his hroa into the Tears of Nienna. He expected they would all meet again by help of Uinen."

Minastir was in shock. A Numenorean taking his own life was unheard of.

"What shall I do now?" Iarwen cried; "I am afraid of dying in the waterfall. This cannot be the way if life is really a gift!

Minastir took her hands. "No this is not the solution! Life is a gift. We the members of the council can support you in everything you need!"

Iarwen looked at him; "can the mighty general bring those I love back to me?"

Minastir cried, he said; "I cannot I am afraid."

He could not find other word. The elder woman got up, turned around and left the room. Minastir looked around in the Room. The Queen and the other members were looking at him.

That autumn Durin III died. He had ruled the longbeards for one hundred and twenty three years. His successors would remember the words of Queen Galadriel.


End file.
